Just so you know
by PuccaFanGirl
Summary: When Pucca tells Garu the story of when he first fell in love with her under the moon, Garu finally blurts out the truth about everything on that day. Takes place after Full Moon Pucca. One-Shot. PuccaxGaru. Read and Review.


***After watching the Episode Full Moon Pucca finally, I came up with this little idea for Pucca and Garu. It takes place with what happened after the love spell that Garu was under when he went CRAZY for Pucca. XD Please leave a Review, but no flames please.***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Just so you know**

**Rated: G**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Friendship/Comedy**

Out in the bright streets of the ever so energetic Sooga Village, a young 11 year old Korean Girl with raven hair held up into pigtail buns, and a red dress with black pants named Pucca, was skipping happily across the streets, hoping to see the one whom she had treasured for all her life, Garu.

However, a nostalgic memory suddenly popped into her head, making her think about that one time when Garu was in love with her…

She remembered that day well… She could already remember how hopelessly in love Garu was for her.

The memories ran through her brain every day. That had to be one of the greatest days of her young life. The day when Garu FINALLY returned some bountiful affection for her.

Pucca never thought she'd see the day. And she's not just talking about the fact that Garu was in love with her, but also because…she actually grew tired of it.

She felt quite happy with his unreasonable affection towards her…or at least…she used to.

After staying in a relationship for a while, Garu took it a little too far, and would not leave her in peace no matter what she did. Heck, he wouldn't even let the poor girl sleep!

Pucca just couldn't believe all the chaos that Garu caused her. She couldn't believe that she would actually grow tired of him.

She DOES want Garu to love her, but she doesn't want him to be so in love with her that he just can't leave her alone.

But now that she thinks about it…she realizes that she does the exact same thing to him. She never leaves him in peace, or lets him complete any of his most important tasks such as bringing honor to his family.

She'd always stalk him in every inch of the location that he would glimpse, just to prepare to kiss him.

Perhaps all that she has done was completely dumbfounded and rude. Now she seemed to know what Garu feels like. But what else can she do but just obsess over him? She's been madly in love with him since she was 4 years old. How could she loose her massive and unhealthy crush on him?

That day was perhaps the greatest, wackiest, and almost worst day of her life. She was able to realize that Garu was better off with keeping his feelings hidden until he finally blurts out the truth about everything.

Pucca was in luck however, from a distance across the street from where she stood, she was able to get a glimpse of a familiar figure walking towards her path. When she took a good look at who the figure was, she nearly fainted in awe and delight.

The figure was none other than Garu. A young 13 year old ninja with spiky pigtails that stood out from under his hood. Along with a black ninja suit with a red heart attached to his chest. Although a sign of love was attached to his suit, he is not the type of boy who is into romance and girls. He seems to only take an interest in fighting, and training. Although running away from Pucca is his main hobby, there have been times where he showed just a little bit of affection for her. All the running and whimpering aside, Garu's true feelings for Pucca are a mystery.

The young Korean girl instantly ran up to her love interest, and planted a big kiss on his lips, causing him to scowl and wipe his mouth in response.

"Hi, Garu…" Pucca said in a flirtatious tone.

Garu just rolled his eyes in irritation. "Hi, Pucca."

"Watcha doin?" The young girl asked innocently.

"I was on my way to the Go-Rong until YOU showed up." Garu said flatly.

Pucca's smile turned into a frown. "Oh…I see…"

"Mm-hm." Garu nodded.

"Well…um…do ya wanna eat together? Ya know like a…date?" Pucca asked, with hearts floating out of her head.

Garu just gave her a flat and annoyed expression. "Um…no thanks. I…just want some peace for right now."

"Oh…okay…" Pucca said, frowning to a melancholy expression.

"See ya later!" Garu shouted as he waved his hand.

However, ever since Pucca remembered that nostalgic memory of her and Garu together, she felt as though…she should talk to him about it to see how he felt. That is…if he remembers it…

She raised her voice. "Garu, wait!"

The young ninja turned to her with an angry expression and red face. "What?!" He asked, annoyed.

Pucca stammered, trying to come up with an excuse. "Um…uh…does the sun feel any warmer to you?" She asked nervously.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Um…well…um…ya know how it sets after a while and then the moon is raised?"

"Yeah…" Garu just stood there starring awkwardly at the crazy 11 year old. What sort of phenomenon was she trying to come up with? Was it another one of her little schemes to get him to be kissed upon his soft lips like what she always does? He just didn't know where to start. But he thought it would be rude to just walk out on her conversation, so he just decided to stay, and stand there without saying a word.

"Well…what I'm trying to say is…do you remember that one night where the moon was completely up close and personal to Sooga Village?" Asked Pucca.

Garu's eyes widened by her sudden question. _'She STILL remembers that?!'_ He thought nervously.

"Um…what are you talking about…?" He stammered.

Pucca gently placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to blush a little bit. "Well…um…you see…at least 2 weeks ago, I took the entire moon down to your house, because Ching told me that the reason to why you won't show affection for me is because the moon is so far away."

Garu laughed at the nonsense he was hearing. "What…?"

"I tied the rope that was around to moon to a small little piece of wood, and placed it up close to your house…to make you fall in love with me. And apparently…that worked. You were COMPLETELY obsessed over me. You acted just like how I act towards you. I enjoyed your affection for a while, but then you took it a little too far, and wouldn't leave me alone at ALL. I grew tired of it, so I decided to untie the knot and let the moon go back into its place, and let you reverse back to your old ways with me chasing you." Pucca explained.

Garu just stood there with his mouth wide open. He could not BELIEVE the story that she just told him! But why doesn't he look incredibly surprised? Pucca thought she saw the faintest of smiles for some odd reason…

"Garu…is something wrong?" She asked innocently.

Garu gasped, embarrassed for being silent for a minute. "Oh! Uh…nope! Nothing's wrong! Nothing at all!" He said, laughing nervously.

Pucca smiled at him. "Okay…well…I'll have to be honest with you…you WERE getting annoying at the time."

Garu stood there sweating, and stammering, trying his best not to say anything at all.

"And you were being QUITE romantic. If only I didn't need the moon just to get you to love me…" Pucca said in a melancholy tone with her hands held close together.

Garu couldn't take the madness of keeping a secret anymore. He placed his hands around her arms tightening his grip, and finally blurted out, "Oh, Pucca, don't you get it?! I faked it all! It wasn't the moon that got me to fall in love with you! I was REALLY doing all of that!"

Pucca widened her beautiful Chinese eyes. "What?! Really?!" She asked with hearts floating out of her head.

"YES! But do you know why?" Asked Garu.

"Why?"

"Because I was trying to show YOU how I feel about being chased by you ALL DAY!!!" Garu furiously screamed at her.

Tears filled up the young girls eyes. "What? Bu…but why…?"

"Because I'm so sick and tired of you chasing me ALL the time without even leaving me in peace! EVERYDAY you just chase me around without a care! It REALLY annoys me!!" Screamed Garu.

"I…I'm sorry, Garu… I guess I was just so blinded by love that…that…I wasn't able to notice how annoyed you were… I'm sorry…" Pucca said in a melancholy tone.

"You should be." Said Garu, gently wrapping arms around to hug her, as she hugged him back.

"But still…I can't believe it! All this time…you faked it just to show me what it feels like to be annoyed. However…I DO seem to know what it feels like now…" Sighed Pucca.

"Well I'm glad you do, even though you STILL won't leave me alone." Garu said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah…I'm sorry about that, really. I just can't help myself." Pucca then glomped on the young ninja. "I LOVE YOU, GARU!" She shouted cheerfully.

Garu slipped right out from under her arms. "Yeah, yeah, okay, I get it." He said, annoyed by her obsessive nature.

Pucca placed her hand on her mouth in shock. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

Garu stood up, brushing the dust off his body. "It's okay, I understand. But can I PLEASE go to the Go-Rong now?" He begged.

Pucca nodded her head in agreement. "Of course you can." She grinned.

"Thanks." Garu ran off to the Go-Rong, looking back at Pucca and waving his hand goodbye, as Pucca waved back.

The young Korean girl happily skipped across the streets of Sooga Village, thinking of what Garu mentioned to her. _'I can't believe he was faking it the whole time! But I guess it's fair since I never leave him alone. Although…sometimes I can't help but wonder…did he perhaps do it not just to show me what it's like to be annoyed, but also to show some affection for me…?'_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Inside of the Go-Rong, Garu was happily slurping his Ja-Jang Noodles, watching Pucca skip across the streets.

He smiled adoringly at her and thought to himself, _'I didn't do it just to show her what it feels like…I did it because it was the only time where I could have a chance with her and not embarrass myself in front of other people… …Because I love Pucca…'_

**THE END**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***Now how sweet was that? w Please leave a Review, I really hope you enjoyed this small One-shot Story! Later taters! (Randomness. XD)***


End file.
